Kenickie's Obsession (Grease Individual Story)
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Kenickie became to crazy and overprotective of his car and the gang had enough and holds an intervention. Will he get over it?


That night on Friday, Kenickie and Rizzo came in Greased Lightning, his car to the drive-in movie. But they actually aren't going to watch the movie. They were going to do you-know-what in his car.

"Oh Rizzooooooo. Rizzzzo… Ohhhhh…" He moans kissing his girlfriend.

Rizzo pushes back kissing him hard but the small force made her push him harder.

Kenickie stopped kissing and asked, "Did you hear that?"

"What was that?" Rizzo asked looking around.

Kenickie started looking around for where the noise came from and when he found it he yelled "SON OF A BITCH!"

Rizzo asked, "What? What? What?"

Kenickie yelled, "THIS STUPID IDIOT PARKED WRONG AND IT DENTED MY CAR!"

"Kenickie! It was an accident!"

He stammers, "An accident? Do you know how much that's gonna cost me to fix?"

"Don't worry about it! It will be fine."

"No it won't! I gotta get the car fixed!"

Rizzo tries to get him to relax, "Please Kenickie, you're overreacting."

"Me? Overreacting? Overreacting to my car? No way."

"Yeah you are. Don't worry about it. We'll just get it fixed tomorrow."

He finally sighed before going back to what they were doing, "Fine."

The next day, Kenickie paid for the car to be fixed, he was worried that he will get another dent or something would be crashed. So he decided to keep his eye on it.

Then after school, he took his car to the auto shop and put… bubble wrap around the bumpers.

Sonny looked and asked confused, "What are you doing Kenickie?"

"Making sure that the bumpers are safe."

He asked confused, "By putting bubble wrap on the bumpers?"

"Yeah. Just so nothing would hurt this car."

Sonny looked at it confused and then shrugged and said, "See ya later Kenicks." Then he left.

One night, Jan walked over to Kenickie's house because the gang were having a get together and she forgot her purse.

She knocked on the door a couple times but he didn't answer.

Sighing she said to herself, "Oh well, I'll get it tomorrow."

As soon as she was about to walk away, she heard a rumbling noise. It sounded like snoring.

She followed it to the car and asked slowly, "Hello? Who's there?"

The snoring has stopped and in a spilt second there was a scream, "AHHHHHH!"

Jan screamed, "AHHHHHH!"

It was Kenickie standing up in the car and screamed really scared. "AHHHHHHHH!"

Jan stopped and take deep breaths. She puts her hand on her heart which is pounding and says scared, "Kenickie? You scared the hell outta me!"

"God," Kenickie sighs taking breath a also. "I thought you were someone who's gonna tamper with this car!"

Jan asked, "What are you doing in there?"

"I'm spending the night in the car."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anything happening to it. Some idiot made a dent to my car last week and I paid big money to fix it."

Jan then asked, "So you wanted to sleep in your car just so nothing would happen to it?"

He nodded.

She looked at him confused, then shrugged and said awkwardly, "Ok. I'm gonna leave now."

"Ok!" Kenickie laid back down and Jan walked away feeling a little more confused.

Then later on, Sandy, Danny, Sonny and Marty walked in the parking lot noticing Kenickie giving some cash to Eugene.

"Thanks a lot!" He said gratefully and then Eugene walked away. Danny came and asked, "Hey Kenickie? What are you doing?"

"Well, I paid Eugene to make a car security alarm. When I'm gone, I will arm it so nobody and not one other thing can even touch this car."

Danny comments really serious, "Kenickie. That's ridiculous."

"I know! Watch!" He armed the car alarm and then as he touched it with his finger, an extremely loud noise was heard from the car. It sounded like a a hundred of car alarms going all at once.

"OW!" Danny covers his ears as everyone else covers them. "MY EARS!"

"TURN IT OFF KENICKIE!" Marty screams.

He shouts, "I'M TRYING I'M TRYING!"

He finally did and then smiles. "See?"

Danny looked at everyone else and he said, "Kenickie, I don't know how to say this, but your kind of taking this a little too far. You could've made the whole school gone deaf! Even your friends!"

Kenickie said back angrily, "Me taking it too far? No way! I AM NEVER LETTING ANYTHING BAD HAPPENING TO MY CAR OTHERWISE SOMEONE IS GOING TO PAY!"

Rizzo came running over and asked scared, "WHAT HAPPENED? SOMEONE GOT HURT?"

"Nope. It's just Kenickie's new alarm," Jan replied.

She looked at him a little angry. She asked slowly, "So that noise… Was your new car alarm?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Rizzo angrily took Danny's hand along with Sandy's, and then Jan's hand and said, "We're late for class. See you later."

She dragged them away from the car and Danny asked, "Something wrong Rizzo?"

"Something wrong… Well let's see… THAT STUPID IDIOT IS BEING SO POSSESSIVE OF HIS CAR SINCE HE GOT ONLY A SMALL DENT!"

Sandy asked, "How small is the dent?"

Rizzo used her fingers to show how small.

"That small?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! And he is obsessed! What kind of idiot is crazy about the car more than anything?"

Jan asked pointing out, "Does that explain why he spent the night in the car?"

Rizzo asked Jan angry, "He SPENT the night in his CAR?!"

She nodded.

Sonny said also pointing out, "He was really protective, he put at least thirty layers of bubble wrap on the bumpers!"

"Now what kind of idiot does that?" Danny asked. "And that's really dangerous!"

"I gotta be honest, this is really starting to scare me," Putzie said genuinely nervous.

"Somebody's gotta tell him something," Jan agrees worried as well.

Danny sighed and then plans, "Here's what we're going to do..."

Then later that afternoon, the gang sat in Kenickie's living room. Frenchy had stolen his keys without him looking to disarm his car and let's Danny drive it and hide in his garage.

But then they hear a loud scream and knows that it's Kenickie.

He came running in screaming, "SOMEONE STOLE MY FREAKING CAR! I THOUGHT MY ALARM WOULD GO OFF! SOMEONE TURNED OFF MY ALARM!"

"Kenickie…" Danny said trying to calm him down.

"WHEN I FIND THAT JERK I WILL KILL HIM, BURY HIM, AND DANCE ON HIS GRAVE!"

"Will you relax Kenickie? I stole the car!"

"No I won-" Kenickie looked at him and asked growing anger and shock, "You STOLE the car?"

"We all did," Putzie replied.

He asked, "WELL WHERE THE HELL IS IT?"

"We ain't telling ya," Jan replied crossing her arms.

"YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL RIP SOMEONE'S HEAD OFF!" He yells flipping out.

Danny and Doody get him to calm down, "Kenickie! We need to talk! Now sit down!"

"I WILL NOT UNTIL I KNOW WHERE THE CAR IS!"

"Kenickie! We're here to help you!"

He scoffs angrily, "What are you all? A bunch of therapists! Tell me where my car is!"

"KENICKIE!" Rizzo yelled, "I WANT YOU TO SIT DOWN AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

He looks at her as if she really means it.

"We need to talk," Rizzo said slowly. "And we talk," she gestures to the rest of the gang, "and you to listen."

Kenickie sighs and sat down. "Fine, but make it quick! I want my car back!"

"That's why we're here Kenickie," Danny said slowly, "To talk about your car."

Rizzo said, "You were being so possessive and overprotective of your car. You even had to apply bubble wrap to the bumpers, and by the way that is a really bad idea to apply it because it can still damage more and chip the paint off."

"And sleeping in the car is really uncomfortable," Sandy said too.

"And putting the alarm on the car is crazy! The police actually showed up during school because of the very loud noise. If you left the alarm on all night then the whole neighborhood will file complaints to the police too," Danny said.

"You're just so crazy about your car," Jan said.

"I mean really, if Rizzo were hurt, what you do?" Marty asked.

Sonny agrees, "Yeah. You would care more about your car rather than your girl."

"Seriously Kenickie, that was a small dent on your car," Frenchy said, "It's not that much a big deal."

Doody and Putzie both nodded in agreement.

"I don't even care what you guys say, I want to have a perfect car with no damage or dirt," Kenickie said explaining.

"We know," the all said somewhat individually.

Rizzo said, "But you can't protect it too much. You're really obsessed about it."

"All of our cars have dents Kenickie," Danny agrees. "And we're not losing it. We were fine."

Frenchy said, "Think of how much money you will pay to get your car fixed everyday."

"Or paint," Jan said too eating a twinkie.

"Or even washed," Doody agrees.

"You'll lose more money than anything," Rizzo explained a little more. "And one more thing, ever since the drive-in, you kept flipping and flipping over and over. And we're getting really sick of your drama over it."

Kenickie looked at everyone listening to what they said.

"What would you do if someone got hurt? Or raped? Or anything?" Rizzo continued.

He sighed and finally said realizing, "I would save them." He stood up and apologized, "God. I felt like such a selfish jerk. Ugh, I'm sorry. I never thought about this before. I don't know what came over me."

The gang all smiled.

"We forgive you," Danny replied. "By the way, your car is in my garage. You can get it back now." He came over and hands over Kenickie's keys.

Kenickie smiled and chuckled, "Ehhhh… I'll get it later, I'm gonna go to Frosty's. I'm starved."

They agree and left with him to go to Frosty's.

Later on after dinner, Kenickie and Rizzo went to go get his car.

"I'm sorry Rizz."

"Nah, don't apologize." Rizzo smiled and kisses her boyfriend.

He asked, "Wanna go to the drive-in?"

She nodded and then he got his car back before driving to the drive-in movie. But they are not gonna see the movie…


End file.
